An osmosis phenomenon refers to a phenomenon in which a solvent moves between two solutions divided by a semipermeable membrane from a solution having a low solute concentration to the other solution having a high solute concentration by passing through the separation membrane, and in this case, pressure acting on the side of the solution having a high solute concentration through the movement of the solvent refers to osmotic pressure. However, when external pressure which is higher than osmotic pressure is applied, the solvent moves towards the solution having a low solute concentration, and such a phenomenon refers to reverse osmosis. Various salts or organic materials may be separated by a semipermeable membrane by means of a pressure gradient as a driving force using the principle of reverse osmosis. A water-treatment separation membrane using the reverse osmosis phenomenon has been used to separate a molecular-level material and remove salts from salt water or sea water and supply water for domestic, construction and industrial purposes.
Representative examples of the water-treatment separation membrane comprise a polyamide-based water-treatment separation membrane, the polyamide-based water-treatment separation membrane is manufactured by a method of forming a polyamide active layer on a microporous layer support, and more particularly, the polyamide-based water-treatment separation membrane is manufactured by forming a polysulfone layer on a non-woven fabric to form a microporous support, dipping the microporous support in an aqueous m-phenylene diamine (mPD) solution to form an mPD layer, and dipping the microporous support again in a trimesoyl chloride (TMC) organic solvent and bringing the mPD layer into contact with the TMC to form a polyamide layer by using an interfacial polymerization.